The Final Quest
by The Ageless Wanderer
Summary: Peace has been restored to the Wizarding World and has remained so for 19 long years. However, there were a lot of discreet activities going on. This was promised as the final quest for Harry Potter - but a lot of things went out of hand. With the resurrection of the fallen great wizards, Harry must unite with them all to ward off the danger threatening the world.
1. Prologue

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat announced as Albus Severus Potter sighed heavily. Everyone was surprised, to say the least, even Professor McGonagall was speechless. But she sobered up fast. Everyone stared at the smiling boy who seemed to have accepted it calmly. The hall was so quiet.

He remembered what his father had told him earlier that day - that even as a Slytherin, he could be so brave that others will respect him deeply. He wanted to live up to his name, so he didn't resist the old hat.

He got up and then went to take a seat at the Slytherin table - though no one applauded for him. They were sneering menacingly and watching him very carefully. Shaken he was until he heard a timid applause from the Gryffindor table - it was his ever so loving elder, brother, James Sirius Potter. It was soon followed by cheers and roars of welcome by every other house and soon, most of the seniors in the Slytherin house cheered out loudly, giving him the merriest of welcome.

"A Potter in Slytherin? How unprecedented," mustered a girl with dirty blonde hair from a seat not too far away from Albus'.

"Well, you're the first Potter in Slytherin! We expect highly from you," grinned a kind male senior with shiny short slick black hair to the first-year. Albus definitely felt motivated at the senior's encouragement.

Professor McGonagall called another name which gained everyone's attention, a name everyone seemed to despise as whispers echoed throughout the hall.

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

Some were expecting him to be in the Gryffindor, given what just happened, but "Slytherin!" again was announced.

The Slytherin house applauded and cheered reluctantly given the boy's family name but Albus paid no heed. He cheered and welcomed Scorpius warmly and the two were quickly best friends.

Another name - a name quite familiar to the school and those second-years and above - was called.

"Alekxia Sakriluc!"

Came forth a girl with straight black hair reaching her waist who sat calmly on the wooden chair, giving out a very warm and calm smile. Everyone was silenced at her bubbly and relaxed behaviour - including the professors. Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw - questioned the first-years. For those elder, they knew she was either Gryffindor and Slytherin as well.

While the Sorting Hat was once again facing difficulty in sorting the girl into her supposed house, everyone was whispering rumours about her brother.

"Maximus Sakriluc, the name of her brother, right?" the kind senior whispered to his friend who had brunette hair - while still watching the girl in concern. The friend nodded with a sad face. "She must be a tough cookie to be able to come to the school where her brother mysteriously died."

"Nice person, her brother," replied the friend. The black-haired senior just nodded in somber.

Scorpius and Albus raised a curious brow at their conversation.

"Excuse me, Wade," asked Albus timidly to the senior. The latter hummed in reply. "How did her brother died?"

Looking at the two juniors reluctantly, he sighed. "I don't really know the exact details, but Rayne here can tell ye," the brunette just nodded timidly from his place. For Slytherine members, they didn't seem as unfriendly as most of them were. "Poor guy, he was a prefect last year when he saw the boy in one of the corridors heading towards the office."

The two boys nodded in understatement, then the three looked at Rayne waiting patiently for his story. "He seemed to have had his energy drained out," he started, whispering only audible to them four. "I strongly suspect that he was trying to create a new spell - given that the professors didn't answer me when I asked that." His eyes lingered from the girl to the professors, specifically Professor McGonagall.

"H-how did you know he was creating a new spell?" Scorpius had asked - becoming more wary of the girl who was still sitting on the wooden chair.

"Creating a spell isn't easy, you see," Rayne replied warily. "It drains a lot of energy if you do it wrongly."

Everyone waited patiently till the girl was finally sorted.

"Tough one, you are! But you are best put in-," each person present in the hall, including the ghosts held their breath in anticipation. "Slytherin!" the Slytherine house applauded and cheered loudly at the announcement. The Gryffindor was bitter of course but they showed their support to the girl with a huge roar of applause.

The girl smiled wider, thanked the old hat and bowed to Professor McGonagall in gratitude before walking towards the Slytherin table. Again, the kind senior gave a very warm welcome along with his friend while the others just raised their eyebrows to show their welcome. Cold, but really - they just don't really know how to show proper warm greetings.

"Hello," she smiled brightly at the boys who smiled back at her showing their perfect line of shiny white teeth. "I can't help but notice the similarities we three share," she uttered softly. "I hope we will be friends till graduation and hopefully longer than that," she reached out her hand to them and was first took by Albus, followed by Scorpius, Wade and Rayne.

"I look forward to it, Alekxia," Albus replied as she sat down beside him.

The four boys were surprised when she was shaking her head vigorously, "Oh please, just Alek," she said while brushing a strand of hair to the back of her left ear - revealing a golden earring shaped like a snake. "Alekxia is just too long," she smiled sweetly.

Albus nodded in understatement.

That night, Albus' perception towards Slytherine changed completely.

People always mentioned how the Slytherine people were unfriendly, cold, mean and total jerks. But really, the four people he made friends with that night proved them wrong.

It was much later on that night he concluded that the actual characteristic of a Slytherine was being talented _聽and_ confident of their talent.

Some are indeed boastful, but he then preferred to call them as overly confident lot of wizards and witches.

There were sneers and teases about him being the only Potter in the Slytherin house, but he paid less attention to them. At least he had the friends he had made that night.

And more so from the other houses as well.

He wasn't alone.

* * *

 **A/N: I had always wanted to watch all of the Harry Potter movies and recently got the opportunity to do so. Please pardon me for any mistakes in spelling, grammar or even information.**

 **I have never read a Harry Potter fanfic before - but I decided that I wanted to imagine the amazing wizarding world by myself, following the ending of the last HP movie, Deathly Hallows part 2.**

 **Amazing story, really. Love it a lot.聽**

 **Lord Voldemort is probably one the best fictional villains of all time! I love him a lot. Since he doesn't know love, I wanna make him know love and care in this fic. No, no. Not the romantic love, nope. I'm bad at that - so I won't even try to write this in the first place.**

 **This fic is going to be about the second generation, mainly Albus, Scorpius and the other kids of the Order of the Phoenix, who will help Harry Potter in his final quest.**

 **I am still researching and doing more readings about Harry Potter - so I welcome any suggestions or ideas or recommendations from you all (if I do get readers of course, haha).**

* * *

 **Edited at 1000 hours on 21.08.2017**

 **Thank you to Radio Free for pointing out the flaws in the first raw chapter!**


	2. New Chapter

Chapter One: New Chapter

The rays from the sunrise crept into the room shyly through the windows. A groan was heard from Albus when the ray hit his face. He lazily opened his eyes and yawned soon after. After stretching his limbs, he rolled out of the enormous bed slowly and got ready for a quick shower.

His eyes quickly scanned the room and noticed that the other three roommates were still snoring out loudly. Smiling in amusement, he went out and closed the door gently as to not make any noise.

Upon arriving at the bathroom, a blond-haired boy was already done with his shower. The blond smiled giddily when he saw his roommate.

Albus returned the smile with his own. "Morning."

"Good morning," Scorpius grinned widely.

"First period with Professor McGonagall, right?" Albus had asked as he stepped into one of the shower rooms.

Scorpius hummed excitedly in reply. "And then charms class with Mr. Flitwick! I could hardly wait for our first class!"

Chuckling at that enthusiasm of his, Albus nodded in reply even though the blond wasn't there to see it. He turned the pipe and the sound of water hitting the ground filled the bathroom.

"Let's go to the hall together, alright? Al?" Scorpius called to his dear friend and headed back to their room.

Smiling warmly, the brunette boy thought about how the first day at Hogwarts was going just fine.

x.x

It was breakfast time but still pretty early. Few students were in the hall and most of them looked pretty fresh despite the early start. Some others were looking really sleepy but they got their spirits up with the refreshments prepared on the table.

Albus and Scorpius took the same seat they sat last night but the seniors were nowhere to be found. As soon as the blond sat down, his face was half down the platter - further amusing the other boy.

Looking around the hall from his seat, he noticed that his brother, James, was up early. It wasn't just that, James was actually…studying!

He gasped in disbelief - his goofy and annoying brother was actually studying!

"What's wrong?" asked Scorpius upon hearing the gasp. Albus rubbed his eyes a few times and squinted at his brother.

He gasped again when he saw James writing something with his quill and flipped a page - showing that he was really studying "I can't believe that he's studying!" he murmured under his breath in shock.

Scorpius turned to look in his direction. "Your brother?"

Nodding, Albus replied, "Yeah."

A Ravenclaw girl came to James and handed him a piece of paper. It seemed like she was asking him some questions and apparently the boy was explaining really well as she kept on nodding and later carved a satisfied expression on her face.

"What's the surprise, though?" the blond had asked while staring at Albus' shocked expression.

"I don't think anyone in our family ever thought he could ever be serious," shuddering at the new side of his brother, Albus shook his head, took a loaf of bread and ate comfortably.

Looking from one brother to another, the Malfoy boy simply shrugged and returned to his food.

The girl from last night gently walked towards their seat and greeted them with a cheery voice, "Good morning, Albus, Scorpius."

Without looking at her, the two returned her greeting with almost-inaudible whispers of 'good morning'. The raven-haired girl placed her books onto the table and took a loaf of bread along with a croissant.

"What flavour?" she had asked curiously.

"Chocolate," the boys replied nonchalantly - and she beamed happily at them.

"Lovely," she tore off the croissant into half and took large bites. Breakfast was quiet for the three but at least it was a pleasant start.

x.x

"Swish - and - flick!" the little man demonstrated to the class and urged them to try chanting the levitating spell on their feathers.

All of them were still struggling but Rose Granger-Weasley, Albus' cousin, performed the spell well. An applause was given to her and the man was giving her heaps of praises and encouraged everyone to try some more.

Rose, being happy over the praises and attention she was receiving, was also being stared at by a certain blond who was admiring her from the second front seat - her cousin's side. Scorpius had fixed a dreamy look on him and leaned onto his left hand which was holding his wand.

Albus focused on trying to get the enchantment to work but to no avail - frustrating and demotivating him.

A poke on his right shoulder caught his attention.

"Enunciation," Alek had said with a bright and gentle smile. This confused the former though. The girl demonstrated it to him with two different, slow but clear pronunciations of the levitating spell. The first didn't work but the second did.

Albus blinked a few times - trying to process it.

"Well done! Miss Sakriluc!" Professor Flitwick complimented her with an applause like he did with Rose earlier. He was still encouraging the students to try and succeed without giving up - showing just how motivating as a teacher he was to them.

The raven-haired boy took his wand and breathed in deeply.

Following the gestures they had learned that day, he carefully chanted the spell, clearly, "Wingardium Leviosa." Just like that, the feather was up in the air following the direction of the tip of his wand and the man was again heaping praises. Scorpius was awed by his friend and got out of his daydream - suddenly motivated to be more serious with the lesson.

"Brilliant! Thank you, Alek," a grin was plastered on Albus' face and Alek happily returned it. Scorpius nudged him a bit and Albus told him what Alek had told to him.

Albus thanked Alek again as her red lips curved into an 'o' as she gasped at Scorpius - Potter turned to look at his friend.

The feather was floating in the air in front of the blond and Scorpius looked really joyed about it.

"Oh well done!" again Professor Flitwick's praises emanated the classroom. "Five points for each of you for helping each other to succeed!" The smiles on the trio's faces couldn't have gotten any bigger. This encouraged the other students further to get the spell to work on their respective feathers.

However, Rose was displeased. Her cousin as a Slytherin was already disappointing enough. But he was mingling with the Slytherins way too closely.

She decided then that she was to not admit him as her cousin - especially for befriending a Malfoy, the one name that she despised for always belittling her father's family name.

Albus noticed her stare at them and threw a toothy smile at her - in which she rolled her eyes away from.

That extremely saddened the boy.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't remember that narrating a story was this hard tbh. But I have managed another chapter in advance and have been gathering information to be as accurate as possible for this fic.**

 **Anyway, I apologize for the late update. I have been busy with exams and assignments but in three more weeks, I will be free from my position as a class rep! Woohoo!**

 **About the last chapter, I notice that I didn't mention what year the seniors Wade and Rayne were in. Well, both of them were in the same year as Alek's brother, Maximus so they're supposedly in their seventh year. Guess which one of them is the Quidditch captain of Slytherin. Heheh.**

 **In general, I have decided to give James Sirius Potter a very strong personality, aggressive but not rude, diligent (in my headcanon he's supposedly a genius) and he's really respectful of others. He boasts sometimes but only when he is confident about that maybe a Quidditch match, he'll boast about how he will definitely capture the Snitch and make sure their team wins. Also, he is a really teasing boy but extremely brotherly. He'll be a fun character to describe and narrate in this fic so keep your eyes on him!**

 **Like maybe a Quidditch match, he'll boast about how he will definitely capture the Snitch and make sure their team wins. Also, he is a really teasing boy but extremely brotherly. He'll be a fun character to describe and narrate in this fic so keep your eyes on him!**

 **Rose is an eleven-year-old, so her way of thinking and perceiving her cousin would be somewhat like this. It was mentioned that she only acts nicely towards him in front of their relatives so expect somewhat pretenses in the next few chapters - yes, few chapters. She was mean to Albus right in front of James so the latter won't be really trusting of her behaviour later on. She won't do it again in front of James but heh, he's seen it once. He could see right through her anyway.**

 **Good news: she won't be like this for long! I can't bear to hurt Albus like this.**

 **As for Scorpius, a post described him as a nerd hence his intense excitement for the charms class. He is a really good friend but the crush he has on Rose is to not to be forgotten thus the subtle flirt while also insulting her for his friend's sake. We will be witnessing a Malfoy-Potter-Weasley friendship in this fic, and fairly, it won't happen to just the kids, but also the parents!**

 **He will be a really supportive, motivating and nerd friend to Albus and he's really protective of the latter. Say one insult towards Al, Scorps will be hissing and probably bite back.**

 **As for the OC, Alekxia** **Sakriluc. She is somewhat Luna-ish, don't you think? But I didn't base her on Luna's character, but on a real-life person, Aurora Aksnes (a Norwegian singer) that many deemed to be similar to Luna Lovegood - well I beg to differ. Aurora is literally just her own self, unique as heck and Alek is going to be different too.**

 **Magical, mystical, mysterious, few words to fully describe Alek.**

 **I'd like to note that there were no actual mentions of bathrooms in Hogwarts except the prefects' one but here ye go! Made it up.**

 **I do believe this chapter wasn't descriptive enough, but I will try to edit from time to time. Feel free to check em out once I do.**

 **Lastly, thank you so much for the lovely reviews and follows and favs! I will try to read others' fic but I need to put my focus on other things first, unfortunately.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read, hope you all have a nice time!**


	3. Broken

**Chapter Two: Broken**

Once the class ended, all of the students rushed out of the room as Albus tried calling for Rose but the latter never responded to him. She just kept on marching ahead, refusing to even glance at her cousin.

It was obvious to Scorpius that his friend's cousin was intentionally avoiding them but he didn't want to break the news. He didn't want to interfere another family's affair when his own family wasn't really… liked by others. So he just scooted along behind him.

On the other hand, Alek just blindly followed her two friends without many words, all the while toying with the feather from the earlier class.

As soon as they reached the Great Hall, Rose just hurried to Gryffindor's table and took a seat next to James along with her other Gryffindor female friends. James greeted her with a smile before continuing to munch on a drumstick - of course, the young Gryffindors were swooning over his little gestures. James tried his very best to not pay them any attention.

He greeted Albus when he noticed that the latter was standing right behind him - still trying to talk to their stubborn ginger cousin along with the blond figure as well as the raven-haired girl beside his brother. He raised his brows in a friendly manner with a warm smile plastered on his face.

"Hello brother mine and his slithering Slytherin friends," he cheekily remarked, receiving an irked eye roll from his brother. Scorpius and Alek didn't seem to mind though as they fired their own warm smiles back at him.

The elder Potter almost squealed over how adorable the two smiling Slytherins were.

James reckoned that his brother was befriending a Malfoy even before the Sorting ceremony began. He didn't mind and was puzzled when everyone seemed to - especially Rose. Scorpius Malfoy looked like a cinnamon roll - that kid couldn't possibly hit a fly. Not that he thinks he's a wimp, James just thought that the blond boy was a nice kid.

Yeah, nice kiddo.

And Sakriluc, well, Sakriluc. Her brother was a nice fella - always offered notes to everyone regardless of their Hogwarts house. He was a really nice senior and excellent student that always exceeded the expectations of their professors. And Alekxia surely emanated the same kind of vibes her brother had before.

Albus was lucky to have the two as friends, he'd surely survive his years in Hogwarts with positive, brilliant heads surrounding him.

"Rose, please - at least look at me!" The Gryffindor Weasley sighed and put down her goblet before turning to her cousin. The brunette frowned in irritation when the girl gave him an annoyed look.

"Do not attempt to talk to me, Slytherin," she hissed with a glare before gathering her stuff, moving to the other side of the house's table. Albus was beyond shock, whereas James was speechless. Boiling mad, the elder Potter was barely holding himself from hurting the snobbish cousin of theirs.

Slowly, James turned to look at his brother's face. Albus' eyes were glassy and his cheeks were blushing in embarrassment. Scorpius was carefully eyeing Rose who was now across them while Alek was staring at his brother in pity.

"And I thought you were the loveliest angel to ever exist - instead, you're a stinky one," Scorpius remarked loudly at Rose who was taken aback by him. The other girls were giving the three Slytherins mean looks while the other Gryffindors were whispering murmurs that mostly mentioned the Slytherin. James, he had enough and pulled his brother away from the attention and towards one of the many corridors in the castle.

Alek had to pull Scorpius away when he refused to stop glaring at Rose. Soon, the two caught up to the Potter brothers.

What a touching sight it was - James half-hugging a sobbing Albus, whispering nonsense to his little brother.

Both Alek and Scorpius had a slight envy in their hearts - for one had lost a brother two years ago, and another could never possibly have another sibling given the condition of his mother. Still, the two were glad that James was soothing their friend.

Hopefully, the earlier event won't affect Albus too much.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter two!**

 **In this chapter, Rose is the meanest. But I assure you that she will eventually grow out of it in the coming chapters. I don't like portraying her as an evil prat, so there will come chapters where she is very loveable!**

 **Since Alekxia is just an OC, I don't want to write too much about her, yet. I will tell the story of the Potter siblings first, so the perspective will vary from the Potters to the Weasleys and then maybe to the Malfoys.**

 **I have elaborated the summary of this fic on my profile, feel free to read it for more teasers. Haha.**

 **I just would like to warn y'all that James Sirius Potter in this fic is nothing that you would expect so, beware.**

 **Do leave a review of which character you want to see the most and I'll try to arrange their appearances. I've been thinking of pulling Oliver Wood into here but I thought I'd ask you guys as well.**

 **Onto the reviews' corner;**

 _ **JessePottler7:**_

 _ **Wow! Tbh, I'm not too fond of the cursed child, and next generation fics, but the second chapter got me pretty impressed. And I think you're portraying everyone rather nicely!**_

 _ **But I think the best way to make this fic slightly more advanced, is to look up some British language, as I know that we Britains, spell things rather differently compared to how Americans do. Unless of course, you ARE from Britain, like me.**_

 **Why thank you! ^^ Tbh, I don't really like how I wrote the first two entries. I thought they were horrible but I'm glad that you are impressed! I have been using British-English for at least eight years now, but I never really differentiated it with the American-English. I do try to not use American-English when writing literature but movies, heh.**

 **Thank you again for the time and review, milady! I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope you felt the same with this one as well.**

 **That is all! Look forward to the next chapter as James Sirius Potter reveals some of his deepest thoughts and secrets!**

 **Thank you for the time to read all of this and have a nice day everyone!**


End file.
